This is What You Came For
by xxDustNight88
Summary: After a particularly difficult week at work, Draco wanders into Muggle London for some alone time. Slightly intoxicated from the couple of drinks he has at a pub, he decides to go home. Heading towards the apparation point he sees a sign for a 'Peep Show', and his curiosity takes over. What he finds inside is exactly what he's been looking for. (One-Shot)


**Author's Note:** Just a One-Shot I wrote after making a photo collage. Dramione84 and torigingerfox insisted I write it, so here we go! It's also into honor of #FMFriday at our Facebook group, Dramione Fanfiction Forum! Come check us out and in in the Dramione fun! As always, please leave a review when you're finished! Thank you!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** After a particularly difficult week at work, Draco wanders into Muggle London for some alone time. Slightly intoxicated from the couple of drinks he has at a pub, he decides to go home. Heading towards the apparation point he sees a sign for a 'Peep Show', and his curiosity takes over. What he finds inside is exactly what he'd been looking for.

 _ **This is What You Came For  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione/Draco _ **  
**_ **Rating: M**  
 **Song Recommendation:** "This is What You Came For" by Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _Baby, this is what you came for. Lightning strikes every time she moves.  
And everybody's watching her, but she's looking at you._"

— _Rihanna_ _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _This is What You Came For  
_

Sitting on the barstool, Draco decided he'd had enough of Muggle London for one night. As the evening wore on, the music seemed to be getting louder and the crowd rowdier, which was starting to create a throbbing ache behind his eyes. After the week he'd had, all Draco wanted was a break from the Wizarding world, his job at the MLE, and all the problems that were associated with both of those things. Throwing back the last of his Muggle whiskey, he relished the burn as is slid slowly down his throat. He slammed his tumbler down onto the counter and motioned to the bartender that he was ready to close out his tab. The man came over and indicated how much he owed, so Draco slid the correct amount across the stick surface, along with a nice tip, before standing from his barstool.

Stretching, he cringed at the cracking that resounded from his back as it realigned. He'd had a week from hell, and his body was reminding him of exactly every difficult day, hour, and minute. Ignoring the bar patrons around him, Draco began meandering through the crowd, heading towards the door. Once outside, he inhaled deeply, the smell of stale cigarettes overpowering the crisp air. Wrinkling his nose, he shot a glare at the blokes smoking against the building before beginning his trek back towards the _apparation_ point that would provide him privacy to travel back to the Manor. Not that he really wanted to go—returning to the Wizarding world meant returning to all the problems and anxieties that drove him to this part of London to begin with.

Turning a corner, he was nearly to his destination when a bunch of men singing and cheering stumbled drunkenly out of a door to his left. He stopped abruptly to avoid crashing into them, deciding to send them a sneer rather than a comment to keep him from getting into a drunken brawl. They never even noticed his presence, continuing to sing and chant as they staggered across the street. Rolling his eyes at the obnoxious crew celebrating a stag party, Draco was just about to carry on his way when the sign by the door the group exited drew his attentions. Tilting his head, he read 'Peep Show: Live Girls,' eliciting a snort from him. Deciding to ignore the temptation to venture inside, Draco took a step forward.

However, he was again stopped by the opening of the door. Cheering was sounding from within, along with the pumping beat of some random Muggle song. As the two men exiting stepped around him, discussing the entertainment inside, Draco realized his curiosity was now getting the better of him. With a shrug of his shoulder, he decided one more drink couldn't hurt, and besides; he wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Grabbing for the door before it swung shut, Draco smirked as more cheers resounded. He paid the cover charge and headed straight for the bar, ordering himself a whiskey. Leaning against the bar, the edge digging into his back, he watched the patrons and took in the small club.

There were small tables with two to four chairs scattered around the room, all of which were full of men drinking, laughing, and clearly having the time of their lives. This was due more to the fact that they were watching scantily-clad women dance for them rather than the libations they were downing like water. The women were dancing on a stage that took up the entire far side of the room, and Draco noticed there were poles from the stage floor to the ceiling on each corner. How very interesting. Draco heard of places like this of course; his best mates, Theo and Blaise, often frequented them, but he'd never had the opportunity to venture inside one before.

Noticing a pair of men vacating their table, right in front of the stage, Draco hurriedly made his way through the maze of tables and bystanders. Settling into the velvety chair, he sipped his whiskey and watched as the two women on stage shook their hips and shimmied back and forth as the last notes of the song played. Draco and the others in the club were treated to their exposed breasts just as the lights faded. A raucous applause exploded in the aftermath, making Draco raise his eyebrows and wonder if perhaps he should leave. After all, there really was no reason for him to ogle strange women when he so obviously harbored feelings for another. If only he knew where she'd disappeared to…

The aching returned behind his eyes as Draco recalled the reasons his week at work was so horrible. When your partner and love interest just up and disappears, and a year passes with no clues of where to find her, questions are asked and deadlines are made. If you don't give the right answers or meet those deadlines, jobs are put on the line, not to mention hearts are broken. Sighing, Draco was seriously contemplating forgoing his ridiculous plan of watching the 'Live Girls' and returning home when a man with slightly orange skin and a sleazy mustache announced that up next was, 'The Lioness.' Interest once again piqued, Draco took a long pull on his beverage of choice and leaned back in his seat, curious to see exactly who this _lioness_ was.

The lights returned to the stage, illuminating a woman from behind. Her back was facing the crowd, her body covered by a sparkly red and black corset and matching knickers. She wore thigh-high fishnet stockings and dangerously high heels. Draped around her arms was a frilly black boa scarf which she was tugging back and forth playfully along her bottom as she popped her hips in time to the music. She tossed her head backwards, her wavy brown hair cascading down her back. Draco leaned forward in his chair, enthralled by the woman on the stage. It was as if there was something familiar about her, yet different at the same time. The lights on the stage flickered like lightning, and suddenly, she was revealed, whirling around and striking a pose to smile coyly out at her audience.

A cold sweat broke out on Draco's flesh as he realized who the mystery woman was. His eyes raked over the woman who'd plagued his thoughts, both waking and sleeping, for the past year. Hermione Granger sauntered back and forth across the stage, completely oblivious to the man from her past who sat in silent shock mere feet from her. As she continued to dance, the lights flashing across her body, her curves eliciting cat-calls and whistles from the patrons. A few threw money on the stage or yelled for her to take off her clothes. All the while, Draco sat in his suddenly uncomfortable chair, sucking on teeth angrily, his half-empty whiskey forgotten. Furious at the sudden turn of events, he dug in his pocket for the remaining Muggle cash he had before rising from his seat and stepping toward the stage.

As she tossed her boa scarf away and danced closer to his end of the stage, Draco slammed his handful of cash hard enough onto the wooden surface so that the sound was heard over the thumping of the bass. Probably planning on coming over to 'thank' whoever gifted her with a tip, Hermione's dancing came to an abrupt stop when her eyes connected with Draco's. The falter only lasted a second before she was bending down provocatively to pick up the money he'd given her. Never taking her eyes off his face, she tucked the money down her corset and backed away slowly, clearly intending on finishing her dance. Draco dropped back into his chair, picking up his glass and downing the remnants quickly, his body conflicted by a mix of emotions.

As Hermione continued her gyrations, Draco couldn't help the stirrings he felt in his body, but it was coupled with an immense aching in his chest. As the song continued thumping in the background and his head, Draco became increasingly aware of the fact that while everyone in the club was completing enthralled with her, but she only had eyes for him. It was unnerving and sent an electric thrill through his body, waking him in a way, he'd not felt in over a year. As the song was coming to a close, he knew what was about to happen as she loosened the ties of her corset. Right before the flimsy garment fell away; Draco averted his eyes, but not before he noticed the shame radiating from her own.

Draco was up and out of his seat as soon as the lights faded, heading for the exit at an alarming rate. In the darkness, it was difficult to get through the crowd, so it was unsurprising when he felt a tug on his arm. Rotating to glance behind him as the lights turned back up, he found Hermione; her previous ensemble now covered up by a black jacket that was tied shut at the waist. Her eyes glistened in the semi-darkness and her grip on his forearm unrelenting. Swallowing back the burning feeling in his throat, Draco decided to forgo speaking and took hold of her hand, resuming his hasty departure. Hermione kept up with his pace, her hand small in his slightly larger one. As they exited the club back into the London night, the pair paused as if unsure what to do next.

Draco, still holding tightly to Hermione's hand, wet his lips before raking his eyes over the woman he'd searched near and far for over the past year. His chest heaved as he stepped closer to her small frame, his fingers coming up to tuck a wayward curl behind her ear. She tilted her head into his hand, allowing him to cup her cheek. It was still heated from her dance mere minutes ago. As the night stretched before them, their eyes remained connected and suddenly Draco found it difficult to breath. He released his hold on her face and stepped back, unexpectedly needing her more than ever.

"Your place."

Nodding, she took him by the arm and began leading him through the Muggle streets, her heels clicking away the entire time. His heart pounded as they raced along, occasionally pausing to stare heatedly at one another. There was no denying what would happen when they arrived at her home; it'd been too long, far too long for the both of them. As they arrived at some Muggle building full of flats, Draco followed Hermione inside, and together, they ran up three flights of steps. Pulling keys from her jacket, she let them inside and locked the door behind them, sealing their fate.

They stood staring at one another, both unsure who should make the first move. With a sigh of relief, Draco watched as her hands went for the sash at her waist, undoing it slowly, her smoldering eyes never leaving his. She shrugged out of the garment, allowing it to fall to the floor and leaving her clad in front of him in only her knickers and stockings. He swallowed roughly, as she hooked her thumbs in the waist of her knickers and slid them down her legs, his arousal building and causing emotions to stir for his lost woman. Kicking off her heels, Hermione canted her head to the side before grasping his hand once again and leading him through her living room towards what he could only suspect was the bedroom. He went willingly, admiring her curves and the way her hips swayed.

In the bedroom, she stepped back as if unsure what to do next. Taking control, Draco began removing his clothing, enjoying the way her cheeks flushed as each article of his clothing dropped to the floor until he was fully naked and her face was bright pink. Tired of waiting, he stepped forward, pulling her body against his own causing them both to moan. Trailing his fingers up her arm, he felt her shiver, the sensation making his already hardening cock twitch against her abdomen. Those same fingers tangled in her hair, tilting her head backwards as his lips descended.

Then, at long last, his lips captured hers in a heated kiss. She kissed him back fiercely, biting and nipping and allowing him to massage her tongue with his own. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies wantonly as they made up for lost time. Pulling apart for air, Hermione pushed him gently, coaxing him to lie down on the bed behind them. He dropped onto the mattress, the sheets cool on his heated flesh. As she crawled onto the bed, Draco reached out to caress Hermione's thigh, the skin smooth to the touch. She wasted no time, climbing on top of his body and bending over so they could continue kissing. Her hands held her steady on his chest as she explored his mouth with her tongue.

As they kissed, Draco used his hands to do some exploring of his own. He moved them to grip her waist, grinding his hips upwards so she could feel the effect she was having on him. She whimpered into his mouth and ground her hips back in return. As she began a steady rhythm, teasing him relentlessly, he released his grip. He let his finger slide up her slit, groaning at the wetness he felt there, until he found her clit. She threw her head back, gasping as her hips shuddered from the pleasure she felt. He continued his slow torture for a moment, enjoying the soft mewling sounds that fell from her lips like prayers. Occasionally he would slide his fingers down through her slick folds, letting two penetrate her entrance and causing her to tremble.

Through a combination of the pressure of her most sensitive little nub, and her rocking on his hardened member, Hermione shattered into orgasm. She quaked on top of him, crying out as his one hand held her steady and the other massaged her breast. When she came back down from her high, she was smiling at him, her trepidations from earlier seemingly forgotten for the time being. Lifting her hips, she reached behind her to take hold of his heavy cock. As she positioned him at her opening, Draco hissed, throwing his head back as she slid down until he was fully sheathed inside of her wet, hot core. He let out a shuddering breath realizing how he'd missed her so, and knowing there was no way in hell he was going to last long.

Slowly, agonizingly so, Hermione lifted herself up slightly before pressing back downwards, their hips meeting in the most delicious of ways. Draco watched in awe as she rode his cock, little mewls of delight leaving her as he met her thrust for thrust. He reached up and tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her down to kiss her thoroughly. When they separated, their lips remained mere breaths apart, little puffs of air coming from the both of them as they lost themselves in the sensations they were creating. His hands slid up and down and all over her flushed body, enjoying the way she shuddered and then threw her head back in ecstasy as she too grew closer to that glorious edge. Knowing he was but seconds away from losing all control, Draco massaged her clit, wanting her to fall apart with him.

Just as he planned, he brought her to another orgasm, feeling her shatter apart around his cock and sending him reeling. His hips jutted up off of the bed, hands coming out to grip Hermione in place as her contracting walls milked him completely. He groaned, his head thrown back into the pillow as wave after wave of pleasure made him unable to see clearly. When he was finally able to take a full breath, he found Hermione staring down at him, an unidentifiable expression in her brown eyes. He released his grip on her waist to grab hold of her hands, pulling them to his lips and placing a kiss on each of her palms. It was then that he noticed the tears in her eyes. Swallowing roughly, he waited for her to voice her concerns.

"This is what you came for?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. He let go of one of her hands so he could lay his hand over her heart. He felt her sharp intake of breath. "No, this is what I came for." He watched as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, and a tentative smile graced her kiss-swollen lips. Before she could speak again, he knew what he had to ask her. "Come back with me?" In way of answering, Hermione bent down and captured his lips in another lingering kiss. He'd finally found his lost woman, and he was never letting her go again.


End file.
